Sweet and Low
by Rosie O'Brian
Summary: A collection of short Maximum Ride drabbles, all unconnected. Includes all Maximum Ride characters and no new ones. Tell me what you want me to write about, and possibly I'll write a drabble and dedicate it to you.
1. Beautiful

**Hey guys! So I've been thinking about starting a little book of MR drabbles. Sound good? I'll try and post a new one everday. If you have an idea for me, just tell me and I'll try my best. Thanks!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks :)**

I watched Max as she sat at the clearing. It was raining slightly, but she had insisted on taking watch all night, telling me I looked too tired. Bullshit.

I had been wide awake all night, but now I couldn't wait any longer. I knew if she caught me, she would be mad as hell, and when she's mad as hell, she usually tends to scream. I didn't want the rest of the flock to wake up, so ss quietly as I could, I stood up and tip-toed behind a tree at the edge of the clearing. Now I had the perfect view of Max.

She was absolutely stunning. Her mousy brown hair sat comfortably on her shoulders, the drizzle making it wavy. Her wings, which were stretched out entirely, glowed in the darkness, shedding a light onto the muddy ground behind her. Her eyes were alert, their dark brown color standing out against her soft, light skin. The soft skin that housed the strong muscles that kept her going for hours on end. The mind that always saved us with its quick thoughts and smart tactics, even in the worst of situations. The body that sheltered the amazing personality; the sarcastic, loving, gallant, responsible, motherly personality of Max. My Max.

**There's no better way then to start off with some FAX. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! Feel free to give me ideas on other things you would like me to write!**

**Thanks!**

** -R.O.**


	2. Brotherly Love

**I still haven't gotten any recommendations, so I decided to write another that I thought of! Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks!**

Fang sat watching TV in the small bedroom he had been given in Dr. Martinez's house. He and Iggy shared a room. It had not been their choice, and neither of them were happy about it, but Dr. M decided that the two boys needed to start acting more like brothers. "You two should talk! You know…about guy things! And…do guy things!" She had said, not really knowing what she was talking about since she had no boys as children.

Since the two boys had taken one of the smaller bedrooms, Dr. Martinez had gone out and bought a bunk bed for the boys, and for their willingness to share a room, she bought them their own TV.

It was still early in the morning, and Fang could here Iggy snoring down below him. What time was it? Fang looked at the small clock on top of the dresser. It read eight o'clock.

Was it really that early? Fang thought. He yawned. I probably should go back to bed. He got down off the bed for a minute to turn the televison off, and then flew back up to his bunk. He was just about to lie down, when someone screamed, "BOO!"

Fang leaped into the air, ready to take off, but forgeting the fact that he was on the top of a bunk bed. His head connected with the wall and he fell back down onto his bed. Then, someone began to tickle him.

"S-s-stop p-pleasee," Fang managed to say in between laughs. He couldn't stop gasping and spluttering and rolling around on the bed.

"I WILL NEVER STOP," Iggy shouted over Fang's screeching, laughing hysterically at Fang's reaction.

Just then, the door slammed open, and many things happened at once. Iggy looked up from his attack on Fang, only to hear the sound of Max who must have just walked in. Fang, who was still gasping for breath and rolling around like a maniac, was startled by the slam, and managed to roll right off the top bunk with a loud crunch.

"What in living hell are you too doing?" Max's hand was on her hip, and she had her no-nonsense tone about her, but it was obvious that she was still half-asleep. It was quiet for a second, as Max looked from Iggy, who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, to Fang, who was lying on the floor holding his head.

And then, she burst out laughing. When Iggy heard this, he finally stopped trying to hold it in, and began rolling around, laughing hysterically on the bed. Fang, who had been quietly moaning on the ground, let out a chuckle.

"Wow, you two," Max was still laughing. "Well the other kids are up, so breakfast in ten!" She then left the room, still laughing to herself.

Fang now looked up at Iggy, who was still dying of laughter. "Did I really deserve that?" He asked, moaning a bit and grabbing his head again.

"Nope," Iggy replied. He then jumped down from the bunk and walked over to where he heard Fang moaning on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I should have acted more brotherly," he said, reaching a hand down to help Fang up, which he gladly excepted.

"Wow. You really are that gullable, aren't you?" Iggy said, laughing to himself.

"Whaa…" Fang began, but Iggy had already got him pinned back on the ground, and was now tickling him even more than before.

"Ig-g-gy!" Fang said, rolling around on the floor, laughing even harder than before. "I h-hate y-y-you!"

"Hate you too, Fang!"

**Awww a little brotherly love :)**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**And if you have an idea, pleaseee! I'd love to hear it and make a drabble about it. I'll even dedicate it to you. Sound good?**

**Thanks!**

**-R.O.**


	3. Surprised

**Okay, so here's the first of three recommendations made by **_**Star Starer of Moonlit Skies.**_** Some more will be coming later with her recommendations!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks :)**

"Please, guys, I'm fine. These jeans look fine!" I was now almost shouting over Angel and Nudge, who were shaking there heads with disapproving looks.

"Max. I'm sorry, but these jeans make you look like a man," Nudge said, hand on her hip, checking me out from head to toe. I knew by the look she was looking for something else to critisize about my outfit.

"Hell no, it _so_ doesn't, Nudge," I said, trying to stand up for my lack of style.

"Nudge is right, Max. There is no way you are going out in public in…that," Angel replied, a look of disgust on her face.

It was my birthday tomorrow, or the random date I had assigned myself to celebrate my birthday on. Ella had suggested an under 18 club that she had been to for parties and of course, the flock was thrilled and immeadietly began to beg me.

"PLLEEAASEE MAXX! PLEASEEE I CAN FINALLY SHOW OFF MY DANCE MOVES!" Gazzy had shouted over dinner, getting up from the table and moon-walking across the kitchen.

I couldn't turn the poor kid down, so I said yes. Mom said she would pay, so I decided to suck it up and try to have a good time and stop being paranoid for a change.

Now I was sitting in my bedroom being pinned down by Nudge, while Angel attempted to put makeup on my face. You can imagine I was not very pleased with this. I was screaming and squirming, acting like a total two-year-old. Whoops.

"Max! Just hold…still…!" Angel shouted, holding a eye pencil in her mouth while putting eye shadow on my eyelids. I now realized that I had been tied down to the bed, noticing the curtains wrapped around my torso. Wonderful.

I watched as Nudge rumaged in her closet, trying to find a suitable outfit. This was going to be interesting.

An hour and a half later, I was fully dressed with makeup on and my hair done. Angel and Nudge had kept me tied to the bed until they had finished getting ready, making sure that I didn't run to the bathroom and tie my hair back up and take off the makeup.

But finally at seven fifty-five, we walked out of the bedroom. I was wearing a sparkly tank top and stretchy black leggings. My hair had been braided and now hung on my left shoulder.

I walked quietly out of the room, hoping no one else would see me until we were in the dark club. As I walked down the hallway, I peeked into each of the flock's bedrooms, making sure none of them were in sight. I finally reached the end of the hallway, when _BAM! _I walked straight into a solid figure. I looked up. Fang.

He stared at me for a second, his mouth slightly agape. I looked at his outfit. Typical Fang was wearing a pair of new jeans, a black t-shirt, and his destroyed vans. It looked so hot.

"Max," he managed to say, in his state of shock. "You look…amazing."

I smiled. "Always surprising people, aren't I?"

**There you go! Hope you all liked it!**

**Remember, if there's a story you want written, tell me and I'll try my best.**

**Thanks!**

** -R.O.**


	4. Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy this weekend. But here goes nothing! Here's another recommendation from **_**Star Starer of Moonlit Skies.**_** I have six reviews so far, which isn't terrible, but come on guys. We can get so much more! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

"MAAAXX it's your turn!" Nudge screamed in my ear. Ew I was not looking forward to this.

Nudge and Angel thought it would be funny to convince us all to play Truth or Dare. Well, we didn't really have anything else to do, seeing as we were on the run again, sitting in a clearing of a forest around a fire made by yours truly.

So we were sitting there, bored to death, when Angel and Nudge began screaming about how they wanted to play Truth or Dare. Somehow they were able to convince most of us (that's what happens when you have a six year-old mind controller) to play, and I finally gave in.

"Let's hope I don't regret this guys," I had said to them. Angel responded with one of her amazing smiles, and I relaxed a bit. How bad could it get?

We all sat around the fire, and agreed that Iggy had to go first.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Angel asked him.

"Um, dare," he said, sounding unsure of himself. Gazzy let out an evil grin. "Okay then, I dare you to…LICK THAT TREE!"

The whole flock let out crys of laughter, including Iggy, who now skeptically felt around the forest for a good tree. He finally found one and stopped right in front of it.

"Really Gazzy? Is this really necessary?" He asked one more time, a look of desperate pleading on his face along with his usual smirk.

"Yup. DO IT," Gazzy said, pushing Iggy's back toward the tree with a stick as if he were pushing him off the plank. Iggy was forced into the tree, and slowly, with his eyes squeezed shut, he reached his tongue out and licked the tree bark.

Nudge and Angel then both screamed in disgust, while Fang and Gazzy began rolling around laughing hysterically. Iggy was now jumping up and down spitting and spluttering, yelling, "EW! EW! EW!"

I had to admit, it was quite a sight. I couldn't help but giggle. Poor Igyy.

"Nudge! It's your turn!" Gazzy called. Nudge squealed and sat back down. "Okay, Nudge. Truth or Dare?"

"TRUTH, obviously!" Nudge squealed again, looking at Angel and laughing.

"Okay, um…who's better looking: Me or Iggy?" Gazzy asked. His question was followed by an emense amount of squealing from Nudge as she began whispering to Angel.

"I'm sorry, Gazzy, but I'm gonna have to say Iggy. You're too young for me," she replied. Iggy's cheeks turned bright red, whereas Gazzy looked down at the ground seeming dissapointed.

After a minute or two of more giggling from the two youngest girls, the game continued. It was my turn now.

"MAAAXX it's your turn!" Nudge screamed in my ear. Oh joy. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Umm…" Not wanting to end up like Iggy, I picked truth. "…truth."

Angel and Nudge exchanged glances. Uh-oh.

"Okay, Max. If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be?" Angel asked. I knew she already knew the answer, but I had to say or else she would.

"Umm…Zac Efron?" I said out of sheer desperity. He was hott, I mean, sort of?

"Haha yeah right, Max," Iggy said. "WE all know who you want…"

The whole flock turned to Fang, who looked at them, then looked at me. I could feel my face turning bright red. Well there goes my secret.

Fang got up and sat down right next to me. I felt all eyes on us. Oh shit. I felt Fang put his arm around me. Where was this going?

"Well that's good," he said. "Because Max would be my choice too."

Awww cute mushy moment. Gazzy stuck his tongue out in disgust, Iggy smiled, and Angel and Nudge began their obnoxious giggling session again. Wonderful.

Then Fang leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks burned red again. I looked up at him, and he was smiling. Fang was actually smiling. I smiled back.

From that day on, I always knew truth was the better way to go.

**Awww so there you go. A little truth or dare, and a little bit of FAX. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Hit me up with some more recommendations!**

**Thanks!**

** -R.O. :)**


	5. Author's Note

Hey!

Sorry for not posting in the longest time. I've been so busy with the end of school and all this other stuff that I've forgotten to write!

I promise I'll start all the stories back up and continue each of them.

Thanks so much,

Rosie


	6. Pink

**Hey!**

**So, first update in a really long time. Sorry about that. I'm going to try and write a lot more now, so keeping giving me recommendations! This drabble goes out to **_**Boris Yeltsin.**_** Hope you all like it.**

**And please continue to review! Thanks so much.**

"GAZZY! THERE BETTER BE HOT WATER LEFT FOR ME!" I screamed. He had been in there for at least fifteen minutes. No eight year-old needed that long to shower. I had heard the water turn off at least five minutes ago, and I was tired of waiting by now.

"GAZZY! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M COMING IN THERE!" I shouted again.

"I'll go get him, Max," Iggy replied. Thank you for the blind savior.

It was at least another five minutes until both boys emerged from the bathroom, Gazzy with a towel wrapped around his head. The moment I saw them, I breathed out a sigh of relief and sprinted over to the bathroom.

I could definitely say that showering was one of my main reasons for staying put in a house. It did feel really nice to actually be clean everyday, instead of the occasionally shower every two weeks.

I turned the water up to hot all the way and took the longest shower I could. It felt amazing. I took time washing my hair at least twice as well as scrubbing all the dirt off of me. I could spend the rest of my life in a shower.

Almost half an hour later, I got out of the shower feeling squeaky-clean. I tried looking in the mirror to see what I looked like clean for once, but the mirror was fogged up from the hot steam, and I was in too much of a rush to get to breakfast to really care. I kept my hair down to dry, quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a junky old t-shirt of Fang's, and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

The whole flock was already sitting at the table eating when I walked into the kitchen. Iggy had made pancakes: my absolute favorite. I walked straight over to the counter when I heard Nudge let out a cackle. Whatever. I was too determined to get my pancakes to really care about the latest celebrity miss-hap.

Once my plate was loaded to the top with pancakes, I walked over to my seat at the table, leaned over my plate of steaming hot pancakes and began to stuff my face.

"OMG, MAX!" I looked up at her, and as soon as she saw my face fully, she began to laugh hysterically. Angel, who was sitting on the other side of Nudge, gasped. Gazzy began laughing as well now, and Iggy soon joined in.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked them, giving each of them a confused look. But all I got in return was continued laughing. Just then Fang walked in. I knew he would give me a straight answer.

"Fang! Do you know what is soooo friggin' funny?" I asked him, but the moment he looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Max…" was all he could get out, then his face broke into a smile and he began to laugh. "Max, what the hell happened to you?"

Okay, now I was panicking. I jumped out of my chair and ran back to the bathroom. I wiped all of the steam off the mirror and screamed. My hair was pink. Not just any pink either, but bright, neon pink. I screamed again and again and again until Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman came running back to the bathroom.

"WHO DID THIS!" I was insanely mad; too mad even for words. "I-I-I…ARGHH," I didn't even try to put my anger into words. If I had, Gazzy would have definitely walked away knowing some new words…

"IT WAS IGGY'S IDEA!" Gazzy shouted. Iggy's face turned bright red. "We're really sorry, Max."

"I'm really sorry, Max. It'll only last for like two weeks or so," Iggy said in an attempt to save himself.

"Iggy, Gazzy, I hate you both so much right now," I whined, but then laughed. The hair did look pretty intimidating, I guess…? Whatever, I could deal with it for a couple of weeks I hoped.

"It's fine, guys. Go finish your breakfast," I replied, checking out my new look in the mirror again and again.

As they walked out, all I could think a was boy was I going to have to get them back…


End file.
